metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Captain A.C. Exeter
Middle Name According to the cutscene, his name his A.C. Exeter. ''MetVet'' Thanks! Btw, why do we have male for this character's gender? I don't see it given anywhere. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Gender BEFORE YOU SNAP AT ME. I put likely male for two reasons. One, The face seen through the mask looks male. Two, from what the female trooper says (can't remember her name), she implies that all her peers are male. "I can outshoot half the men here"... --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Whoah! I didn't know who added that, but there isn't any need to assume that I'll attack you! We do need to address this reasoning though, and you shouldn't take it personally. That phrase doesn't really mean that the rest of the troop is male, and we can't put that down for all of the team, only those who have gender pronouns ascribed to them. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I thought you'd think I was edit warring. My point with the female trooper was that if the GF is sexist enough to put a very good marks-woman as a radio officer, what makes you think they're going to make a female captain? (ask Fastlizard4 about star trek sexism.) Also, the facial feature point still stands. --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry if I've ever snapped at you; its part of the job description. Exeter ''probably is male and may appear male based on the small amount of face that can be seen, but FL would probably be the first one to point out that we can't jump to any conclusions about that type of thing (in the articles, that is). :There are a few ways you could prove the characters gender: Check the cutscene to see if the captain makes any vocalizations (I recall that a few Marines do), manage to locate a gender pronoun refering to Exeter in-game, or get someone to try pulling apart the 3-D model for a better look at the face. The only other thing I can think of is to wait for the Echoes manga to get translated and hope for some elaboration on named characters there. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm totally all for Exeter being a male. How many girls do you know named Ace? Besides, It says him in the article, but in the info box it says Gender: Unknown. Someone needs to either change the article or the box.--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 07:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) That was my blunder while adding that section in after discovering it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :So... I'm guessing that Exeter is a dude. I seem to recall Samus looking at his corpse after viewing the video log in grief (similar to after beating Rundas), possibly inferring that she knew him (screw it, I'll just say him) prior to the Aether events. Digging deeper into that may reveal a relationship between them, but that isn't canon at all. Plus, with that last part, I just thought of it as I was typing. ~Pgans 21:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ace? Where did this name come from? If it's from the part where one Marine says "Theyr'e closing in fast!" "We need backup!" x2 Then: #It's more likely he's saying "hey" #I doubt that the Marines would address their capt. by his first name. All the others refer to each other by their last names, plus the captain is usually called by their title out of respect. Using the first name would be even worse than the last name imo. :#Admiral Dane is referred to as "Sir" or "Admiral Dane" never "Castor". [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I considered "hey", as well, but I listened very carefully many times and you can hear the "ce"/"s" sound at the end, for certain. From the one cutscene that I found which reveals his full initials, we know that they abbreviate to "A.C.E.", so it could be a nickname, but the character certainly says "Ace!" ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:32, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::So we all agree that he is a dude. His first name is still up for debate. As far as the sceen in question, I'll need to review it further about that... ~[[User:Pgans12|'Pgans']] 12:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Huh? The only suggestion of gender is the first name. I'm thinking now that maybe we ought to remove the gender from the article and put "Ace" in quotes. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, I've always thought that "Ace" was a nickname given to the captain as a form of endearment due to their (I personally feel they're male) name abbreviation. -- Somarinoa 01:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Does anyone mind if I change the name to back, then? As others have mentioned before, it could be a nickname, not necessarily a first name. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) The words I made out were, "Hey, somebody! They're moving in fast! I need backup! I need backup!" But with all the other noise in the scene, even with the music turned off, it's hard to make out. Mugen Kagemaru 01:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC)